Ulangan di kelas 104
by Aruda L
Summary: Kelas 10-4 adalah kelas tempat Luffy dan kawan kawan berada, apa jadinya kalau mereka menghadapi Ulangan? RnR Please    Warning: Fic ini sangat abal, dan terkadang ada lost Typo, jika anda menemukan Typo mohon dimaklumi, OC, OOC, dll


**Title:**

**Ulangan di Kelas 10-4**

**Disclaimer:**

**Eichiro Oda Sensei...**

**Rated:**

**K+* Rated sewaktu waktu bisa berubah, mungkin gara-gara faktor bencana alam atau semacam nya***

**Genre:**

**Humor & Parody**

**Summary:**

**Kelas 10-4 adalah kelas tempat Luffy dan kawan kawan berada, apa jadinya kalau mereka menghadapi Ulangan? RnR Please**

**Warning: Fic ini sangat abal, dan terkadang ada lost Typo, jika anda menemukan Typo mohon dimaklumi, OC, OOC, dll**

**Catatan: Author memiliki peran tersendiri di fic ini, jadi jangan mengira itu Author Note**

**Seperti biasa sebelum memulai fic ini mari kita baca Al-fatihah bagi penganut agama islam, bagi peganut agama lain silahkan baca doa sendiri-sendiri. Berdoa dimulai ... Selesai. Baiklah mari kita mulai fic ini**

**Don't Like Don't Read...**

**Not Understand Don't Read...**

Pagi itu semua murid di kelas 10-4 sedang mempersiapkan diri sebelum ulangan minus Luffy, Zorro, dan Robin. Banyak kegiatan yg dilakukan oleh para murid di kelas itu ada yg membaca buku, menggoda para gadis, mengupil DMBL. 5 menit kemudian datanglah laki laki berambut merah yg memiliki codet di mata nya dan dia bernama Yusei Fudo... *plak* Maksud ku Shanks.

"Baiklah kita absen dulu, Nami," ucap Shanks.

"Hadir pak," kata Nami dengan senang nya, karena dia habis dapat uang 1.000.000 berry.

"Emmm, Sanji?," kata Shanks dengan ragunya kalo dia murid SMA. *ini SMA yah aku baru tau*

"Yaaaa, pak saya selalu hadir," kata Sanji sambil menggoda Nami.

"Chopper?" kata Shanks yg bingung apakah dia ini murid atau peliharaan.

"Hadir paaak," jawab Chopper singkat.

"Emmm,Usop?" tanya Shanks.

"Yap, tentu saja kapten Usop yg gagah ini hadir," ucap Usop dengan sombong nya. *Gagah yg artinya gagang patah kali yah*

"Hey Franky, sudah berapa kali kubilang kau itu sudah lulus 2 tahun yg lalu," bentak Shanks dengan nada kesal.

"Benarkah, aku tidak ingat anggap saja aku tidak ada," kata Franky yg rupanya baru di instal di toko elektronik terdekat.

"Coby," kata Shanks sambil celingak celinguk.

"Saya hadir pak," jawab Coby dengan nada mantap.

Sebenarnya masih banyak nama yg di panggil, tapi karena Author cuman kenal beberapa jadi bagian di tengah absen kita lewati, lanjut ke absen berikutnya.

"Apakah Robin murid terpandai ku hadir?" tanya Shanks dengan penuh harapan.

All minus Luffy, Zoro, dan Shanks berkata. "Dia sakit jadi gak bisa hadir,"

"Kalo begitu Luffy?" tanya Shanks.

All minus Luffy dan Zoro celingak celinguk liat sekitar tiba tiba terdengar suara ngorok yg sangat keras dari belakang kelas yg rupanya di ketahui itu adalah suara ngorok nya Luffy.

"LUFFYYY ayo bangun," bentak Shanks sambil tereak Gaje.

"Ah, Jadi pak Shanks sudah masuk yah," kata Luffy yg baru terbangun. "APAAA kapan pak Shanks ada di sana?" kata Luffy yg baru sadar kalo Shanks dari tadi berdiri di depan kelas.

"Dari tadi bodoooooh," teriak Shanks menggunakan TOA.

"Oh, Begitu yah," kata Luffy dengan wajah Innocent nya.

"Kalo setiap hari ketemu dia bisa-bisa aku bakal stress. Baiklah kita lanjutkan absen nya. Emmmmm, dimana Zorro?" tanya Shanks yg baru sadar kalo Zorro dari tadi gak ada.

All minus Zorro & Shanks berkata "Seperti biasa dia selalu tersesat di ruang koridor,"

Sementara itu rupanya Zorro masih keliling keliling koridor. Dan setiap dia keliling dia pasti ketemu sama WC, baiklah kembali ke kelas.

"Anak itu gak pernah berubah, baiklah kita mulai saja ulangan nya yah," kata Shanks sambil memperlihatkan senyum nya yg bak cahaya lampu 25 watt.

"Hari ini kita ulangan yah, aku gak tau tuh," tanya Luffy dengan wajah bloon nya.

All minus Luffy dan Zorro berkata "Iya bodoh, kan kemaren pengumuman nya,"

"Aku gak dengar tuh," kata Luffy dengan wajah yg lebih bloon.

All minus Luffy dan Zorro berkata "Salah mu sendiri tidur di jam pelajaran,"

"Sudahlah dari pada kita jadi gila akibat ulah Luffy sebaiknya kita mulai saja ulangan ini, dengan atau tidak dengan Zorro di sini," ucap Shanks yg lelah menjadi guru.

"Bagaimana dengan ku, apa aku juga ikut?" tanya Franky yg bloon karena habis di instal ulang di toko service elektronik terdekat.

"Terserah kau lah," jawab Shanks yg kecapean mengurusi murid murid aneh bin ajaib nya.

Setelah kertas ulangan di bagikan semua pun menjawab dengan tenang nya, minus Luffy karena dia kesusahan di soal no 1. *kalo para readers mau tau soal seperti apa yg membuat Luffy kesusahan silahkan liat ke bawah*

apakah badak bergerak?

"Soal yg mudah kayak gitu kok dibilang susah?" tanya Author yg sok pintar.

Karena Luffy merasa tidak ada jawaban nya maka dia bertanya pada Shanks. *ada kok jawaban nya siapa bilang gak ada*

"Pak, jawaban no 1 gak ada pak," kata Luffy dengan bodoh nya.

"Ada kok coba liat baik baik," jawab Shanks.

"Tetap gak ada pak, setahu ku badak itu terbang pak, jadi dia pake sayap untuk bergerak," kata Luffy dengan nada yg lebih bodoh nya.

All termasuk Author berkata dengan nada marah "Dasar bodoooooooooooooh badak itu gak terbang, tapi jalan tau, jadi badak itu pake kaki untuk bergerak,"

"Jadi pake kaki yah...," kata Luffy sambil menepuk kan tangan nya yg seperti menggenggam cangkir ke tangan nya yg satunya.

"Kenapa kalian bilang jawaban nya ke Luffy," bentak Shanks yg esmosi. *Baca: Stress*

"Jadi itu jawaban nya yah," kayak nya Luffy sudah kelewat bodoh nya.

"Terserah mu lah, aku capek meladeni mu," kata Shanks yg mau tidur sejenak.

Sementara itu rupanya Zorro yg kesasar, tiba tiba bertemu dengan Ace yg rupanya adalah kaka kelas nya si Zorro.

"Hey kau sedang apa di sini kau tidak tau yah kalo dari WC sana sampai sini itu adalah jalur Shirohige, hanya anggota Shirohige yg boleh lewat," kata Ace dengan nada menjelaskan nya.

"Begitu yah, kalo begitu aku minta maaf aku sedang nyari kelas 10-4 apakah kau tau di mana itu?" tanya Zorro dengan wajah cuek nya.

"Jadi kau dari kelas 10-4 yah," kalimat Ace terpotong untuk membuat kesan tegang kepada para reades sekalian "Apa kau kenal adikku," tanya Ace dengan nada penuh tanya pada Zorro.

"Tentu aku kenal, dia adalah ketua kelas yg baik tapi sayang nya dia amat bodoh," kata Zorro yg menekan kan kata bodoh kepada Ace agar dia sadar betapa bodoh nya adik nya itu.

"Tentu saja dia bodoh. Huh, Mempunyai adik sebodoh dia itu dapat membuat kakak manapun menjadi khawatir kan?" kata Ace seperti di komik aslinya. "Mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan lulus lebih dulu dari dia, jadi mau kah kau menjaga adik ku?" tanya Ace penuh harapan.

"Tentu saja aku tak mau," bantah Zorro dengan singkat.

"Jadi kau tak mau menjaga kan adikku jika aku lulus nanti," tanya Ace emosi.

"Aku akan menjaga adik mu jika kau bisa mengalahkan ku," tantang Zorro dengan Death Glare nya yg mengancam.

"Menantang kakak kelas berarti kau siap untuk kalah," Ace menantang balik menggunakan Death Glare yg lebih kuat.

"Baiklah, kau siap?," tanya Zorro dengan nada seorang samurai sejati.

"Tentu saja aku siap," Kata Ace dengan nada gembel nya. *Buk, Di hajar Ace FC*

Seperdetik kemudian kedua nya saling menyimpan senjata nya seraya berkata, JANKEN PONG. Sret, rupanya Zorro mengeluarkan batu sedangkan Ace mengeluarkan kertas.

"Tidaaaak, kenapa aku harus kalah dengan pria tanpa pakaian ini.," teriak Zorro dengan nada histeris.

"Yeeeee, aku menang berarti kau harus jaga adik ku jika aku sudah lulus kelak," kata Ace dengan senangnya.

"Baiklah aku akan menjaga adik mu jika kau sudah lulus kelak, kau bisa memegang janjiku karena janji ku janji Samurai," ucap Zorro yg separuh pasrah.

"Baiklah, tapi kalo kau ingkar, kau akan di makan hewan yg lebih keras dari berlian," ucap Ace menyumpah kepada Zorro.

"Baiklah," jawab Zoro singkat.

Sementara itu kita kembali ke kelas 10-4.

"Emmmmmmmmmmmm, kenapa Robin harus sakit sih kalo kayak gini kan aku gak bisa nyontek," kata Luffy dengan gelisah nya.

"5 menit lagi ulangan berakhir," kata Shanks dengan tegas nya.

"Apaaaaaaa, padahal kan aku belum jawab satu pun," kata Luffy sambil tereak tereak supaya yg lain denger.

"Bukan nya no 1 sudah?" tanya Author bingung.

"Emang no 1 apaan sih jawaban nya?" tanya Luffy dengan bodoh dan oon nya. *Baca: Bego*

"Ya udah lah pikirin sendiri moga moga gak berhasil," kata Author lelah meladeni Luffy yg kelewat bodoh nya alias stupid alias baka.

"Baiklah 10 detik lagi di kumpul yah," kata Shanks sambil melirik jam tangan nya.

"What the L, katanya tadi 5 menit," ucap Luffy geram.

"5 detik lagi,"

"Haaah,"

"4,"

"3,"

'2,"

"1,"

"Baiklah ulangan nya ber-,"

Prang, suara kaca jendela yg pecah akibat bola baseball yg sangat amat keras menggema di seluruh ruangan 10-4. Yg membuat Shock bukan lah bagian yg itu melainkan bagian dimana Shanks kena timpuk bola baseball berkekuatan tinggi tepat di kepala. Alhasil Shanks pun tepar di tempat.

"Waah, sepertinya ulangan nya di kumpul lain kali saja deh, soalnya pak guru Shanks pingsan di tempat," kata Luffy yg sebenarnya senang karena hal itu.

Shanks yg tepar mengeluarkan sisa-sisa tenaga nya untuk mengatakan "U,ulangan nya, ber, berakh-,"

Bruk, sebuah kursi mendarat di kepala Shanks, yg akhirnya sukses membuat Shanks pingsan.

Semua yg berada di sana hanya bengong dan kemudian melihat ke belakang.

"Oh maaf yah, tadi tangan ku terpeleset saat memegang kursi," ucap Luffy dengan tampang innocent.

Darimana bola baseball itu? Mungkin para Readers sekalian bingung, baiklah saya akan beritau dari mana bola itu berasal. Terkadang sebuah jawaban bisa diperoleh dari kejadian yg lalu, mari kita kembali ke percakapan Zorro bersama Ace 5 menit yg lalu.

"Hey kau," ucap Ace.

"Ya, ada apa?," tanya Zorro bingung.

"Apa kau bisa bermain baseball?" tanya Ace.

"Tidak, aku hanya bisa bermain kendo," jawab Zorro.

"Bagaimana kalo aku ajarkan pada mu bagaimana cara bermain baseball?"

"Aku sih mau-mau saja, tapi aku harus segera ke kelas 10-4 dan bukan kah kau sedang belajar?" tanya Zorro.

"Kalo masalah itu tenang saja, sebentar lagi bel istirahat akan berbunyi, kau tenang saja masalah aku belajar atau tidak, sebenarnya aku ini sedang dalam masa hukuman, gara-gara aku tidak mengerjakan pr, aku di hukum keluar saaat pelajaran berlangsung,"

"Jadi begitu yah, pantas saja kau terus-terusan berada diluar walaupun gurumu sedang ribut di dalam kelas," kata Zorro ketus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu cepat kita pergi ke lapangan," kata Ace.

"Eh, iya baiklah,"

Setiba dilapangan

"Kau hanya harus memukul bola yg kulemparkan, jika pukulan mu meleset sampai 3 kali maka kau kalah, kalau kau berhasil memukul bola sampai keluar lapangan berarti kau homerun dan menang, kalau pukulan nya biasa-biasa saja dan tidak keluar lapangan maka kau harus berlari mengelilingi 3 base yg ada disana itu, kau paham?" jelas Ace panjang lebar.

"Main sajalah, aku tak paham peraturan nya," kata Zorro yg sudah siap memukul bola.

"Pukul ini rambut hijau,"

Wuuush sebuah bola di lempar dengan sekuat tenaga. Zorro melihat bola itu dengan jelas menuju arah kanan nya, dengan refleks yg cepat dan tajam Zorro menyayunkan pemukul nya ke arah bola, namun Nihil pukulan Zorro meleset dan akhirnya tercipta lah strike 1.

"Huh, lemparkan bola nya sekali lagi,"

"Baguslah kau masih mau main, kukira kau sudah menyerah,"

"Lempar saja koboi tanpa baju,"

"Baiklah terima ini,"

Wuuush, bola yg lebih cepat di lemparkan, kali ini mata Zorro menampakkan rona serius, dia pandangi terus bola itu, semakin dekat, semakin dekat, terlalu dekat, Bruk, bola itu sukses mendarat di wajah Zorro.

"Aduh, pemukul ini tidak berguna, izinkan aku memukul bola itu dengan 3 pedang kendo ku,"

"Baiklah terserah kau saja, walau kau menggunakan pedang kendo sekalipun, tidak ada yg pernah berhasil memukul bola lemparkan ku selama ini,"

"Berisik lempar saja aku sudah siap," ucap Zorro yg rupanya sudah menggigit sebuah pedang dan memegang 2 buah pedang.

"Lemparan terakhir rambut hijau, rasakan ini, lemparan super burn,"

Buaaarrrrrr, bola yg nampak terbakar di lontarkan, kali ini Zorro sudah bersiap dengan kuda-kuda 3 pedang nya, sedetik kemudian bola mendekat dan Zorro pun memukul nya atau menebas bola itu dengan 3 pedang nya, alhasil bola itu melayang tinggi menuju kaca jendela kelas 10-4.

Prang, kaca jendela kelas 10-4 pun pecah.

"Waw, aku baru mendapat kabar baik dan buruk," kata Ace menatap kaca jendela kelas 10-4

"Aku mau tau kabar buruk dulu,"

"Kabar buruk nya mungkin kita akan di hukum membersihkan seluruh sekolah ini,"

"Kabar baik nya apa?"

"Kabar baiknya aku telah menemukan kelas 10-4 yg kau cari-cari,"

"Benarkah? Dimana?"

"Di sana, kelas yg kaca nya kau pecahkan itulah kelas 10-4,"

"Oh begitu yah,"

TBC

**Nyahahaha, kacau balau bener. Beginilah kalo yang ngetik fic ini orang nya gaje, cerita nya jadi rada-rada aneh sama rada-rada gaje sama rada-rada gila. *Bukan rada-rada, tapi emang* Okeh tanpa basa basi, review pleaseeeeee.**


End file.
